It's Hard Without You
by CuteCarly
Summary: The Curtis Brothers always had each other, but what happens when Darry's gone? How does the gang react?


                                ~*~A new story! Yippee!! Lol!! Sorry that I haven't updated anything!! I have no more ideas for them at all!!! Anyone have any ideas for any of my stories!?? Ok..I own no one so yeah! Lol! Oh yeah, the italic type is a flashback thingy~*~            

                                                                                                ***Soda's POV***

                _Me and my brother, Ponyboy, were standing outside the DX waiting  for Darry to come and pick us up. Usually we could just bum a ride with Steve, but unfortunately he didn't have to work on this particular Thursday. _

_                "Hey Pony," I said happily, unaware of the fact that my world was about to change; unaware of the fact that the gang's world was going to change. Or should I say what was left of the gang, me, Pony, Steve, Two-Bit, and Darry's world was about to change. "How was school?" He shrugged and didn't really answer. Then again he never really was much of a talker. "Any hot chics there, besides that Cherry Valance?"_

_                "A couple. Marcia's cute." Oh yeah. I had forgot about Marcia, she was pretty cute. Really cute, and she was good in the rodeos too._

_                "Does Pony have a crush?" I wondered. When he didn't answer I continued, "Pony and Marica sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love…" I was soon cut short when Pony cupped his hand over my mouth. I bit it playfully and he just laughed, but he did remove it. "And Darry always yells at us for getting home late," I muttered to myself. "Maybe he should take his advice sometimes." He was ten minutes late and it was starting to get cold standing outside. _

_                "We could always go back in the station and wait for him." And Darry had always said that Pony didn't use his head. He sure used his head a lot more than me._

_                "Yeah, but then boss would want me to work tonight so I ain't goin back in there." Mr. Clarence, my boss, always wanted me to work at nights and if I didn't leave the inside of the station at the exact time I was supposed to he would make me work that night. "You can go inside though, if you want." _

_                Pony ran his hands up the sides of his arms and shivered. "If you're stayin out here,  I'm stayin with you." I knew he would. He always stayed with me._

_                "Ok then. If ya get to cold though, go inside. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold now would we?" I asked, not quite sure of who 'we' was. I guess I was implying me and Darry._

_                "You're startin to sound to much like Darry, Soda. Darry would tell me to go inside and you just did."_

_                "Wrong. I said that we, as in me and other people, wouldn't want you to get a cold. I didn't tell you to go inside." _

_                Pony hit me in the arm playfully and just grinned at me. He was doing ok, considering it hadn't been long since two of his, and my, best friends died. Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston had both died in the same night, one a hero and the other a hood. It was real hard on Pony, and it had scared me and Darry real bad. We almost thought that he was going to be stuck in denial his whole life; we thought he would just pretend that everything was ok. He didn't though, he came through and now he was kinda back to himself. Let's just say he was doing better._

_                I heard the vroom of the ford and I saw it turn the corner. Good so Darry would be here in a minute or two. "There's Darry." I pointed to the blue ford, only to see a big semi hit it in the side and practically wipe it out._

_                I just froze and stood there with my mouth hanging wide open, and my eyes huge with terror. All the thoughts in my brain just went away and I couldn't think anything, I couldn't do anything except hear my heart beat. It was beating so hard I figured all of __Oklahoma__ could hear it. It seemed that I stood there for minutes before I felt Pony shaking me. "Darry!" He was frantically yelling over and over._

_                I grabbed Pony's arm and looked at his face in horror. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost and there were tears in his eyes. Now the only thought running through my head was, 'Is Darry ok?' He had to be ok. He was my big brother. Nothing could happen to him. _

_                "Come on." My voice sounded oddly calm and I grabbed Pony only to start pulling him toward the pieces of the ford. There was already 1 ambulance and 2 cop cars there; they had somehow arrived when I was in my little state of shock._

_                "Is he ok?" I asked after explaining to the policemen and ambulance who I was. The policeman looked at me and closed his eyes slightly. I knew what that meant. It meant the same thing that it had meant when Darry had asked a policeman if mom and dad were ok._

"Soda! Soda!" Someone shook me lightly and I raised my head up off of my arms. I glanced around, I was in the DX and I had fell asleep. "Soda, buddy, it's closin time." It was Steve.

                "Ok, whatever," I said groggily. I didn't even know how to close up. The only reason I was working at night now was because we needed the extra money; I mean we didn't have Darry anymore…and. Tears filled my eyes at just the thought of Darry.

                "I'll get it." Steve patted me on the back. He knew how hard all of this was on me so he had nicely volunteered to work the same times at me. I also think that when he was working it got his mind off of everything that was going on. 

                I hurriedly wiped my eyes not wanting Steve to see me cry. Not that he had never seen me cry, he had; infact for the last 4 days that's all he had seen me do. It wasn't my fault that I cried. It was just that I missed Darry and everything was too much. The pressure of being the big brother was too much. "Come on, Soda." I stood up and just followed Steve out the door.

                The walk home was silent. It was as silent as the last 4 days had been. Nobody had really said much lately; we were all still shocked at what had happened. And it was weird, because the Curtis house, my house, was never quiet but for the last 4 days it had been.

~*~A/N~*~ What do u guys think? Is it insanely stupid so far or is it good? I think it sucked a lot but that's just me so yeah!! Lol…anywho review!! And I'll try to update another one of my stories soon!


End file.
